Trash Duty
by XxRazorgirlxX
Summary: Robin smiled and snuggled into Wally's chest. "And to think this would have never happened if Batman hadn't put me on trash duty." Cute Fluff. PLZ R


I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE!

* * *

** Trash Duty**

* * *

"We kick bad guy butt on a daily base, we're allowed to carry around deadly weapons, heck we are even allowed to ride motorbikes! Why the hell are we doing chores?" asked Robin as he carried heavy trash bags.

"Heroes or not, they still teenagers and teenagers need to learn about responsibly." said Batman and Batman's words is law.

So the young heroes were put on a "chores schedule". Every week each of them has their own chores to do.

Superboy was in charge of putting all the weight's in the gym room back in their rightful place, Aqualad was in charge of writing the teams missions reports and them handing them over to the League, Artemis had to clean up the training room, Miss Martian had had to check every vehicles that Mount Justice had, to make sure they were working right. Wally had the chore of going to the supermarket and making sure that the team had a fully stocked fridge.( It might sound easy but when you have a super fast metabolism and teammates then don't like it when their food gets eaten , you have to go back to the market a lot of times.) And Robin, the parent/adoptive son of THE Batman got the most boring/sucking chore, trash duty. (Sucks to be the son of the dude that picks out the chores) His job was to collect the trash of all of his teammates. Every Friday each team member would clean up their room and leave them at the door …well almost everyone.

"C'mon Wally, just for once I wish you would just once, you would do what you're told." said Robin while he stood outside the young speedster's room. As usual Wally hadn't clean out his room. On "normal" occasions the red hair teen would zoom into his room, pick up his trash and then gave them to the raven haired boy. But today Kid Flash had gone with Flash for some super speed combat training. And if Robin didn't get his chores done then Bruce wouldn't buy him the new game station that came out.

"…I 'm sure that K.F. won't mind if I cleaned up his room, heck he would be grateful."

Robin entered his friend room and he was ….shocked. Empty soda cans, pizza boxes and bag of chips everywhere. Dirty clothes were scattered all over the floor and the red head's desk was covered in crumbled up paper balls.

"Wow, if my room was like this, Batman would have me doing push-ups until I was 30!"

As the smaller teen took one last look around the unnatural messy room he took a big sigh.

"I guess I better start."

Robin rolled up his sleeves and started. First he picked up all of Wally's clothes (which really stank up the way.) and threw them down the laundry shoot. Then came the most difficult part, picking up the other boy's trash (which was mostly food related.) The boy wonder was amazed, the team always had three very healthy and big square meals a day, not to mention the snacks. How could Wally still eat so much?

"I know that the speedster's has a very messed up metabolism but…dude."

Robin gathered all of the empty soda cans, boxes and bags. (All of them jumbo size) and tried to put them into the thrash bags. Of course because of their size, it was kind of hard for Batman's boy wonder to get them to fit in one thrash bag. He had to stomp on them, smash them and rip them. By the time he had finished the young boy had broken into a thin layer of sweat.

"Wow that was a whelming workout! now on to the easy stuff."

And by easy "stuff" he meant throwing out the crumbled up balls of paper which were sitting on Wally's desk.

"Grayson aims for the basket, 10 seconds remain on the clock. Can he make it?" Robin threw the hand size ball of crumbled paper in the trash bag.

"He shoots, he scores and the crowed goes wild!"

The raven hair boy continued his fun way of cleaning until he reached for the last paper ball. It wasn't had crumbled up as the other ones and he could clearly make out his name written on the crushed parchment. And let's just say curiosity killed the bird for once. The boy wonder straight out the paper and his eyes widen as he read the words written on it.

_Reasons why I should not tell Robin:_

_His "daddy" is the most dangerous man alive and probably would kill me if he ever found out._

_He is a minor._

_I don't want to ruin our friendship._

_He probably doesn't have the same feelings._

_He'll probably be disgusted by me._

_Conclusion:_

_I can't tell Robin about my feelings for him. Even if I can't stop thinking about him. I'm practically raping him with my mind. I keep thinking about him. About his soft raven hair, his boyish smile, his muscular yet slim body. He is so cute, every time I see him a want to hold his small lithe little body against mine, make him feel like he is the most precious thing in the world. Even if I want to hear him moan my name in pleasure as I slowly bite on his smooth neck. My hands would slowly start to go lower, to grab that cute and firm ass of his._

And that was all, Robin could only guess what kid flash did after his finished writing this. Now, normally, any other "normal" kid who just found out that his best guy friend had a major crush on him would be disgusted, freaked out and probably wouldn't want to see the other boy again in his life. But Robin was no normal boy, a small smirk graced the 13 year old boy's face as he started to write something on a new piece of paper.

* * *

"Uh, training is much more harder when you fighting with someone that can actually keep up with your speed." said Kid Flash while he plop's himself down on his nicely made bed…..wait…nicely made bed?

The young speedster quickly jumped off his bed and took a good look around his room. Everything was neat and tidy (which was something very unusual in KF's room.) His bed was made, his trash was picked up and there wasn't a dirty sock to be found. Nice. As his green eyes scanned through the newly clean room he notice some papers taped on the side of his desk, and inside was written.

_KF,_

_I clean your freaking room for you! You so owe me one! _

_Robin._

A small sweat spread across Wally's face. He knew that younger teen could just simply wait for Wally to come home; he didn't need to clean his room for him. It was a nice gesture,

"Then again he could had done it just because the new game station came out …But still."

There was a dull pain in Wally's chest. He knew the smaller teen would never return his feeling….let alone he couldn't control them."

Green piercing eyes caught site of something else taped to his desk…it was the crumbled up piece of paper that he wrote about Robin…Oh shit.

The red hair teen started to feel his heart bang inside his chest. Robin read the letter, he is going to leave for Gotham and never come back, he is going to leave the team ,then he is going to beat his ass into the next week and all that cause he didn't clean up his room. Stupid, Stupid , stupid.

As Wally continued to have his own personal freak out moments, he noticed a small sheet on paper taped to the back of the old crumbled one.

_Reasons why you SHOULD tell Robin:_

_1) What "daddy" doesn't know won't hurt him._

_2) You're a minor too, idiot._

_3) Don't worry about it. Best buds for life._

_4) Whoever said something like that? _

_5) Come to my room after light out._

Wally didn't know what he should fell. Happy, scared or rejected. He took a deep breath and look at his watch.

"Six hours left until lights out."

Wally pressed his ear against he door. Red tornado usually does his walk around this hour. Dressed in a red t-shirt with black pants, the young speedster crossed the hallway and swiftly made over to Robin's room.

"OK Kid Flash, act cool. It's only Rob, your bro, your pal, your not-so-secret-crush…..This is a bad idea."

But before Wally came to a decision the heavy metal door of Robin's room, swished open.

"Nice of you to drop by" The younger hero was leaning against the doorframe , dressed in only a black baggy t-shirt and very very short boxers, and the small all knowing smirk graced the younger's face. Wally's mouth went dry at the delicious site. "uh…i…"

" What's a matter Wally, cat caught your tongue?"

Wally just stood there, his mouth hung opened. Looking like a fish out of water.

"So you're coming in or not?"

Wally silently nodded as he entered the younger ones room. Robin's room was plain, just a bed, a bookcase filled with mystery novel and a normal desk. (All of his video games were in his closet.)

Wally took a deep breath. _Ok, here goes nothing._

"'teverwanttosee-"

Wally's super speed rant was stopped by a pair of moist lips clashing against his own. The smaller boy had latched himself around Wally's neck and waist, kissing the lights out of the redhead. Wally skunked into the kiss, pulling Robin closer to him by the waist. The little bird tasted like chocolate and smelled like vanilla, an intoxicating aroma. Wally didn't want the moment to end but when air became a must Wally pulled away.

"Wow…Robin I thought you'd be pissed at me."

"KF, sometimes you can be very dense. I'm dressed in nothing but a shirt and short underwear and we just made out. Does that sound like things a person would do if he was pissed off at you?"

A devious smirk graced Robin face as Wally bent down and placed a tender kiss on his forehand. Robin smiled and snuggled his face in the elder's chest, while saying:

"And to think this would have never happened if Batman hadn't put me on trash duty."

* * *

A/N: This is my first KF/Robin fanfic I! I hope you enjoyed it ! Please Review .

I don't own Young Justice!


End file.
